marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Magneto
Magneto is one of Marvel's most well known villians, and a veteran of the Versus series. He has appeared in X-Men: Children of the Atom, Marvel Super Heroes, X-Men vs. Street Fighter, Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes (as an assist character), Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes and Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds/''Ultimate.'' Backstory Magneto (born Max Eisenhardt) was a German Jew in Auschwitz Concentration Camp, his experiences there were the basis of his action in the decades to follow. He was a friend of Charles Xavier (around that time he discovered his mutant magnetism power) who would later become the founder of the X-Men but parted ways due to their ideologies being too different. Some time later he formed the Brotherhood of Mutants as a mutant supremacy group which came into conflict with the X-Men a number of times but has sometimes fought alongside them against a greater threat. Powers and Abilities Magneto is, as his name of choice implies, truly a master of magnetism. He can control all forms of magnetism, both artificial and natural. It is unclear, however, if he is able to draw magnetic force from outside himself, in which case he would be able to manipulate it over vast distances, or if he draws it from within himself. It is also unclear if his powers are psionic in nature, or purely physiological. It is possible that he merely focuses his power through his body. His power is, for all practical intents, boundless. He can even achieve certain tasks with his power simultaneously, such as completely assembling a complicated machine within seconds, and erecting a field of nearly impenetrable magnetic energy to protect himself from harm. Even as his primary power is control over magnetism, Magneto has also exhibited control over the electromagnetic spectrum. Gamma rays, ultra-violet rays, visible light, radio waves, and even x-rays are all at his command. But manipulating other forms of energy is more difficult for him, and thus he mostly sticks with magnetism. Magneto has also exhibited the ability of astral projection and telepathy and claims to be able to control other minds. If this is true, his capacity along these lines appears to be blurred at best. Another downside to Magneto’s power is that if his physical condition is dire, he cannot undergo the strain necessary to perform his abilities. Also, Magento's physical combat capabilities are quite strong, and he is also agile(a notable feat in his standing MK/M in the MVC series). Though, despite this, Magento prefers relying on his powers more over his physical abilities. In X-Men: Children of the Atom Magneto is the final boss character in the game. Magneto has a team of X-Villains which are Omega Red, Silver Samurai, Spiral and the boss character Juggernaut. The playable X-Villains abandon Magneto in the endings while Juggernaut doesn't really get involved in Avalon. Magneto is not playable in this game. In Marvel Super Heroes Magneto makes his first playable appearance, as one of the villains that try to takes the gems from Thanos. In his ending, Magneto leaves the characters on Titan frozen and makes a new planet for mutants where Magneto rules Avalon. Gameplay Magneto is a powerful jack of all trades in the Marvel vs. series. He can 8-way air dash, fly, has one of the fastest beams in the game, a never-ending line of possible resets and infinites, and a rushdown game that is unmatched by most characters on the roster. What he lacks in simplicity, in which he makes up for in speed and versatility. Magneto also packs the most launchers out of all characters in MVC2, though he's been nerfed in MVC3, he's still a threat. Nonetheless, he's often a hard character to fully utilize but is very rewarding. Magneto also has a special air dash that involves tapping two punch/attack buttons + any direction, which is the basis for several of his combos. This is used instantly when he takes to the air for usage of mixups in MVC2, but in MVC3; this air dash tactic can only work well at the peak of Magneto's jump, due to the fact that Magneto lands quickly then air-dashes to the ground. He is an effective character without using his hypers and can be used to build meter, but he also possesses some of the best hyper attacks in the game. However, it should be noted that Magneto as of Marvel Super Heroes (and especially in MVC2 and MVC3) lacks in health/defense rating, making him rather fragile. Though he doesn't have it as worse off as those like Akuma/Gouki and Zero, Magneto should still be careful about taking hits. Special Attacks * Electromagnetic/EM Disruptor: Fires a electromagnetic beam from his hand. ** This is also his assist attack in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. The EM Disruptor comes out very quickly and can nullify projectiles, and is a very safe move on block. Can be used a total of seven times. * Hyper Gravitation: '''Fires a clump of magnetic power to bind the foe, the opponent caught by the energy with be dragged towards Magneto. * '''Magnetic Forcefield: Reversal/Counter move, creates a brief forcefield to parry an incoming attack. * Magnetic Flight: Magneto takes to the sky, but is unable to block while doing so. * Magnetic Blast: Cross his arms in a Sonic Boom fashion to fire a slashing EM wave. * Electromagnetic/EM Pulse: Only in X-Men: COTA. Fires particles of energy from his hand, they drag the opponent towards Magneto if they hit, but are easily blocked. * Fatal Attraction: Pulls the opponent towards him. * Repulsion: Pushes the opponent away from him. * Reverse Polarity: Pulls airborne opponents to the ground. Assists (MvC2) Assists (MvC3) Hyper Combos * Magnetic Shockwave (Level 1): Magneto channels his magnetic energies into the ground, releasing a series of powerful energy columns that knock his opponent away from him with great force. * Magnetic Tempest (Level 1): Fires a volley of metallic projectiles in every direction. Can be done in midair. * Gravity Squeeze (Level 3):' Lifts up the opponent and traps them in a sphere of electromagnetic energy and metal. He then closes his fist, crushing the opponent with the metal and energy and dealing huge damage. Can be used against enemies at any location, but can be blocked. X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Aerial forward tri-dash speed decreased slightly. * H. no longer causes untechable knockdown. * Total frames for L. and M. Electromagnetic Disruptor have been increased. * Reduced opponent block stun from Electromagnetic Disruptor. * Added new moves "Fatal Attraction," "Repulsion," and "Reverse Polarity." (Competitive player Justin Wong managed to call out to Capcom to balance these moves.) * Removed invincibility from Magnetic Tempest. * Number of hits in Magnetic Tempest (ground and air ver.) and Gravity Squeeze can be increased through rapid button presses. Tag Partner '''''X-Men Vs. Street Fighter * M. Bison Theme Songs Magneto's theme is a remix of his theme in X-Men vs. Street Fighter. Trailer Quotes X-Men: Children of the Atom * You dare rise against me? The human era is over. The mutant era has come! (final stage intro) * A pity you have chosen to stand against Magneto! * Now you will understand the true meaning of power! * The game has ended... But next time, I will show no mercy! * What did you hope to accomplish, whelp? * Where I lead our people, you are not worthy to follow! * Xavier's dream is not the way, X-Man! * You try my patience, little mutant! Marvel Super Heroes * I am the herald of a new era for mutantkind. You are a joke. * I could crush you with a thought. Be happy you escaped with your life. * Next time bring an army. It might give you a fighting chance. * Unconscious already? I expected more effort from a so-called super being. * The weakest of my acolytes could have put up a better effort than you. (win with high energy) * You've learned a valuable lesson today. I am powerful and you are nothing. (win with high energy) * You squander your power in a vain effort to beat the Master of Magnetism. (win with low energy) * Your strength is great, but it still pales before my unlimited might. (win with low energy) * If that's the best you can do, I pity the mutants of your alternate Earth. (mirror match) X-Men vs. Street Fighter * Homo superior'' shall rule this world!'' * I am the Master of Magnetism. * Nothing shall stop me from my dreams. * Now you are where you belong, at my feet! * The time for reckoning is at hand! * There was no need to fight, now look at you. * You have no chance against the Master! * You should not have challenged me. Fool! Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds/''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' * Allow me to share my dream for this world. (intro) * Learn now, why they call me the Master of Magnetism. (intro) * My power is unmatched! (intro) * You should fear me. (intro) * Mutantkind will prevail! (taunt) * You wouldn't last in my Brotherhood. (taunt) * Humanity disgusts me. (match win) * I expected you to be a more worthwhile adversary. (match win) * What hope did you have against the Master of Magnetism? (match win) * Accept the superiority of mutantkind. I may spare your life. * A war is coming. This was but the first of many victories for mutantkind. * I assure you, I derive no pleasure from your inglorious defeat. You left me no choice. * I had thought to recruit you for my Brotherhood. Your performance has caused me to reconsider the offer. * They call me the Master of Magnetism. That moniker describes but a fraction of my capabilities. * Today mutantkind assumes its rightful place in the world. Special Quotes * I grow weary of these encounters... (intro) * Mutants are born. Not created. (intro) * Mutant hunting abomination... (intro) * How foolish for a man with metal bones to face me... (intro) * The time of Homo Superior has come! ''(intro) * ''You offer to 'defend' me? Most offensive, human. (intro/Ultimate only) * Your form is most curious, mutant. (intro/Ultimate only) * Your appearance reminds me of my son. Let's see if you boast his speed is battle. (intro/Ultimate only) * You claim to protect innocent humans. Quite to oxymoron. (intro/Ultimate only) * The dream is dead (match win) * Not all those with power are fit to rule (match win) * I will forge a new future for mutant kind! (match win) * Be grateful I did not rip the adamantium from your very bones. (match win) * Humanity deserves its fate! ''(match win) * ''I sacrifice for mutantkind. Lawyers only sacrifice their dignity. (match win/Ultimate only) * So. You are no mutant? I care not of your welfare. Begone! (match win/Ultimate only) * Shame you are not a mutant. You'd make a good addition to my brotherhood. (match win/Ultimate only) * Charles Xavier has mislead mutantkind. He's the one who needs penance. (match win/Ultimate only) * Your attempts at artificial power both impress and disgust me, Albert Wesker. * Count yourself lucky I did not tear the adamantium from your bones...again. * Facing me in a metal suit of armour... What were you thinking? * Your shield, though metallic, cannot be controlled by my power. Fascinating. * Brash. Arrogant. Rude...Even a white head of hair. You remind me of my son in so many ways... * If Logan was never able to defeat me, why would such a pale imitation hope to stand a chance? Ending Artwork Magz.png|X-Men: Children of the Atom Magneto Blue.png|Magneto's Normal Panel in X-Men: COTA Magneto Yellow.png|Magneto's Yellow Panel in X-Men: COTA Magneto Red.png|Magneto's Red Panel in X-Men: COTA xmenintro2.png|Magneto with the X-Villains in X-Men: COTA Xmencota.png|Magneto fighting the X-Men in X-Men: COTA XMCotA_flyer.jpg|Magneto in the X-Men: COTA Flyer Xmen-cota-fly2 small.jpg|Magneto in the X-Men: COTA character flyer Win_mag.gif|Marvel Super Heroes Pic1 mag.png|Magneto's Match Panel in MSH Magneto Caution.png|Magneto's Caution Panel in MSH Magneto Danger.png|Magneto's Danger Panel in MSH Magnetoname.png|Name Tag in MSH 712828-magneto.jpg|X-Men vs. Street Fighter Xsf-magneto1vs.gif|''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' versus pose 1. Xsf-magneto2vs.gif|''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' versus pose 2. Xsf-magneto1.gif|''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' victory pose 1. Xsf-magneto2.gif|''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' victory pose 2. Magnetoassist.png|Magneto as an assist character in Marvel vs. Capcom Magneto.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Magento MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork magtexx650.jpg|Magneto Wallpaper. magneto00.png|Magneto movelists. Magneto_DLC_53718_640screen.jpg|Magneto's former DLC costume in his House of M appearance Colors13.JPG|Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Magneto's Alternate Colors 234497bfa0ca72e164d18e795dd2e0fa.png|Magneto Winning Pose. s_magneto00_bm_nomip_s_magneto00_bm_nomipout.png|Magneto Full Victory Pose Magneto MvC2.jpg|Magneto's Hyper Combo and Versus screen picture in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. magneto 1.png|umvc3 ending 1 magneto 2.png|umvc3 ending 2 Original Magneto Ending1.PNG|The first page of Magneto's original ending from Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Original Magneto Ending2.PNG|The second page of Magneto's original ending from Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Sprites Trivia * In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Magneto has the MvC2 color palette for "MAG-FUCKIN'-NETO" that was seen in the MAHVEL, BAYBEE! video (which gained memetic status through player Yipes), a variant of his Ultimate appearance, and a variant of his Mutant X appearance (which is a massive call back into comic history—Marvel hasn't so much as shown the Mutant X universe in nearly a decade). Ultimate color schemes includes his all-white Age of X and Eye of Destruction appearances. * Magneto's planned DLC costume was his "House of M" appearance, but due to apparently a controversy born over its stark similarities to a uniform worn by the king of Spain, Don Juan Carlos, it was removed from its planned DLC pack and never released. This makes him the only character in Ultimate to lack a DLC costume. ** In spite of this, however, the costume can be accessed by performing the Alternate Costume glitch. This glitch was quickly patched up by Capcom, however and the psvita hack versión where you can install the DLC but not the PATCH and dlc it's activated. * Magneto was the first official X-Men villain and fifth villain overall (alongside M.O.D.O.K.) to be confirmed as a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. * It is unknown if he is a hero, anti-hero or villain, as comics, TV series and films show him as one of, if not all of, those three (depending on the plot). But as in Marvel vs Capcom 3 he seems to be both an anti-hero (in his ending he makes Galactus former ship a new place for mutants, both heroes, and villains) and a villain (in the intro he is on the side of the villains, attacking a defenseless Ryu). Viewtiful Joe's special intro quote against villains does consider him one as well, alongside others such as Taskmaster and Sentinel. * In the Episode 03 trailer he is seen fighting against both villains (Albert Wesker and M.O.D.O.K.) and heroes (Chris Redfield, Hulk, X-23 and Arthur). According to the trailer , he might have a master scheme in all this aside from the plans made by the main antagonists, Wesker and Doctor Doom, possibly involving Crimson Viper. It's interesting to note, however, that there are no Capcom villains alongside the Marvel villains after Magneto seizes the virus, implying that the Marvel villains may have betrayed the Capcom villains. * According to the Intro Trailer and prequel comic book, Magneto is working with the villains. As he's seen opposing both villains and heroes in the Episode 03 trailer, this may mean Magneto is siding with the villains out of mere convenience, and that he is looking to further his own, entirely separate agenda. * It is possible that the Marvel universe in MvC3 is at a point in time during the Heroic Age. Examples include references to the Civil War's outcome in addition to Spider-Man's newly issued Big Time costume. Although one of Magneto's win quotes (specifically the one where he defeats M.O.D.O.K. last) mentions the Brotherhood of Mutants, which he was a part of Before the House of M / Decimation story arc, so it's unclear. * Magneto's ending involves him taking over Taa II, Galactus's home. With it being larger than the sun itself, Magneto explains that all the mutants can cut all ties with Earth and live here, where discrimination of mutantkind would not exist. * In his victory quote after defeating Dante, Magneto remarks that he reminds him of his son (a mutant with super speed known as Quicksilver or Pietro Maximoff) who also has white hair. In Ultimate Magneto also makes a similar comment in a special intro with Dante's brother Vergil, noting his white hair and super speed to resemble Quicksilver. * If Deadpool starts off against Magneto, he will reference Magneto's infamous "Welcome to Die" line from Konami's X-Men Arcade game. Also, if he defeats Magneto, he will make references to the famous "Mahvel Baybee!" viral video. ("I just beat Mag-Freaking-Neto! Where yo curly mustache at?") * Magneto's new moves in Ultimate are named after scientific magnetism terms. * In the Full version of the Stop Motion Cinematic, Galactus is paired with Magneto. This is a special nod to Galactus, the current final boss of Ultimate, facing off against Magneto, the very first final boss of the Marvel-licensed Capcom games: X-Men: Children of the Atom. Also See Magneto's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Magneto's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Magneto's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Magneto Category:Marvel Characters Category:Characters in X-Men: Children of the Atom Category:Characters in Marvel Super Heroes Category:Characters in X-Men vs. Street Fighter Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Category:Characters in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Boss Characters Category:Battery Characters Category:Zoning Characters Category:Flight Characters Category:Counter Characters es:Magneto pt:Magneto